Mackenzie the Tiger
Appearance Mac stands at 3'3 as a child and 3'9 as a young adult, about average height for a Mobian. He also weighs 69 lbs. when young and 83 lbs. at 19, which is heavily influenced by the workout he gets while fighting. This lesser weight makes him very light-footed. Mac has light hazel-colored eyes that don't really have anything special about them... until he either gets extremely mad or he puts his mind into his body, when they become red. When this happens, a fire-like aura surrounds him, and his skin is a bit lighter. Speaking of his skin color... it's just a normal Spanish tan. It lights up a bit when he goes into his forms, but stays the same color as normal if he isn't going 100% in his forms. His ears are always a little perked up, but that doesn't matter, considering that his slick, bangless brown hair covers most of them up. His eyebrows are kinda bushy, but not that much. His nose looks faint and not that special, and his mouth is smaller than the normal one is. His arms are average; not really jiggly, not really wavy. He's light on the thighs; other that that, he's got normal legs. His hair is brown, and it goes off to the sides of his head, making him bang-less. He also has a rather long brown/white tail and retractable claws that he can use in daily life. Mac has a great body physique, thanks to his workout. His trademark outfit is a yellow, long-sleeve jacket his a red undershirt that says "YO" in white, bold letters uner it. He likes to wear grey shorts, along with black 'n white shoes. Personality Mac is an eccentric snarker who is prone to saying the wrong things at the wrong moments. He tells people off constantly about how they mess up, unless he either has some form of respect for them or gets the feeling he'll be better off without doing so. He has a bit of a short temper, which is quite hypocritical because he is usually trying to help people improve (though he is not always the nicest doing so). He can sometimes be quick to respond and jump to conclusions under stress, and is a risk-taker. He'll sometimes judge a friend falsely, or see an enemy as a close pal. Because of this, he usually has Kennedy assist him in making the big and important decisions. This isn't good, considering he feels incompetent when he realizes that he's wrong. However, Mac does have his strengths. When calmed and clear-minded, he'll be able to observe the target carefully before proceeding with a plan. Also, while he may seem like a jerk, he is actually very compassionate to his friends and tries to make them happy. And then there's his attitude. Oh god, his attitude. He might not be a total grump, but he's certainly not Mister Sunshine either, quipping when he really shouldn't and making remarks even when danger is staring him straight in the face. This may put off some people, but really, if you get to know him, you might find this part of him making him fearless and charming. Also, Mac is a flirt. He thinks someone's hot, he hits on them - that's how he rolls. This may make some see him as a plain and simple womanizer - and they'd be correct. However, he can easily fluster and charm many individuals with weak minds easily. The thing about Mac is that he knows his limits. He knows his flaws, and tries to improve. Sometimes. Really, how he acts depends on the people he's around. Despite this rather... annoying personality he has, he demonstrates good leadership qualities for Team Mask when he realizes that the situation is more than he can handle. Though he was pretty brash in the beginning, he found out he actually had competent allies on his team, and he should take advantage of that. Mac likes to consider everyone's thoughts before going forth with a big decision, and let's others joining him in thinking about it. History Notable Backstory, Anyone? Mac was born to two wealthy people named Christian Hartley and Mia Olivia-Hartley. While this isn't the strangest case of "multi-baby birth" ever, Mac was born the middle child of three triplets. Growing up, they weren't famous, though the three always believed that rich = famous, but were instead being taught manners and being sent to boarding schools because their parents didn't want them to fall under the "spoiled brat" category of children. This is where Max learned compassion. Now, besides that, their childhood was boringly average. Nothing super special to mention. Until this happened. When they were all 10, Marlee, Mac's younger triplet sister, was captured for ransom. By the time the police was called and they got the negotiation ready, the kidnapper had already cut off two of Marlee's arms. While Camille, the older triplet sister, was filled with rage, this was a traumatizing experience for Mac. He had seen his younger sister armless. If you were 10, wouldn't you be crying? Yes, Marlee got cybernetic arms (and if you were wondering why Marlee gave Mac those gloves, it was because she wouldn't need them and Camille didn't care), but even to this day, Mac turns on anyone who dares to do something he would hate to him, because you never know if that person is just a kidnapper on a less deadly scale. However, this experience also furthered his kindness. He is kind to people in need, because he doesn't want to see anyone suffer in the way Marlee did. The Hartley Don't Stop After seeing how wicked people can be, Mac decided to stop it by going on his own. He was just at a young and eager twelve when he first left, setting out to go find a way to put an end to it. He went from the Mystic Ruins to Central City to even Angel Island in search of a place where he'd be able to do something to hone his skills. However, lots of time passed, and... nothing was really happening. Mac had a lot of money that he was able to use to take care of himself, but he was almost on the verge of giving up. After all, what did he think was going to happen? It's not like he'd find one of those masters in TV shows that teaches him some sort of superpower that'd guide him for the rest of his life. Oh, how wrong he was. Mac was residing in Soleanna, not really sure how he would keep moving forward. However, he was able to pick up three muscular Mobians talking about a plot to murder to princess, Elise. Mac didn't know what he'd do - he didn't have any training, he was just this rich boy was Trikon. Mac was planning just to do nothing... but then realized that the best thing to do was to keep listening and try to shut down their plan before they could actually harm Elise. They said that they were going to try to break into the kingdom at a time around 2 AM, and Mac noted that before innocently walking off. Later that day, Mac reluctantly decided to visit the palace of Elise, and there they were - the attackers were ready to ambush the princess. Mac watched as the three of them found a route to go around the guards, unnoticed... and there were many, many more assailants that were following them. Mac didn't like his idea one bit, but he decided that if he wanted people to stop getting hurt like Marlee was, he was going to need to be a hero. Thus, he hesitantly followed the whopping eighteen of them, quietly watching as they advanced. After managing to keep quiet and watching them take out several guards who Mac alerted about the assault, the attackers managed to enter the area Mac wanted them to get in least - the throne room. Mac knew that if he didn't do anything now, he'd just be being some coward, and that they could cause a lot of harm to not only the princess, but to the kingdom as a whole. After a large gulp, Mac confronted them, telling them that he was going to report them again and that he wasn't going to let them get away with their murder attempt. Obviously, it did not go over well. Mac tried putting up a fight against the burly assaulters, but he was simply a twelve-year old going against trained professionals, so they had no trouble with him. However, despite the fact that he was fighting a losing battle and he was getting beat down by a pathetic amount, Mac knew that he had to stall them, and no matter how hard they hit him, he always got back up, not letting any blow stop him. Eventually, though, his body was starting to give out - though Mac's will was able to push him on further, there was just too much pain for Mac to deal with. Before they could end the preteen's life, however, the lights flashed on, and a silver-green furred lemur entered the room. He had a long, white beard and white sideburns, but that wasn't near the strangest thing about him. He was wearing a strange, purple garb... one that was awfully reminiscent of what a wizard might've worn! Mac couldn't believe his luck. He just had to push hard, and he probably had found the person he was getting beat up to find. Mac couldn't get too excited however, for the newcomer still had yet to do anything. The aggressors mocked the lemur, asking him how someone so old was going to stop them... but then, one of them was sent flying out of the window. Mac was assured at that very moment that all of the pain he'd been feeling was worth it. The wizard-like figure then easily got rid of the rest of the strikers, not wasting any time to knock them all unconscious, not even having to move from where he was standing to do so. Mac was amazed - how was the man able to do it all? What type of advanced magic was it? Mac wanted to be able to talk to the man, but all the aches in his body reminded him what he had gone through, so he just stayed put. Eventually, Mac fell asleep, but whether it was because of tiredness or because he was affected by his wounds, he wasn't sure. TBA - it's gonna be really fun working on Mac's pre-series History Recruiting Scarlet Mac, at this point in time, was a very well-known person around Triton City. Not because he always succeeded (because he didn't) but because he always kept going at it. He didn't let a string of successful failures put him down - with a few motivational speeches to himself, get be up and ready to work again. However, on one of his jobs, something was different. A red-furred fox was stealing from the bank he was supposed to protect. Knowing he wouldn't get paid if he didn't do anything, he then chased after the thief. It didn't take him long to subdue her - she was inexperienced and an amateur. Once he caught up to her, he was able to have her on the floor in a matter of seconds. He was about ready to call the cops when he got a look athat her face. Mac got a good look at her - she was over 18-looking, and pretty attractive. Not going to let the once-in-a-lifetime chance escape him because of a measly job, Mac decided to interrogate her, right there and then. Scared, the fox said her name has Scarlet June, and told him that she was stealing from the bank to get money for herself, for she was homeless and broke. Mac tried to understand where she was coming from, but seeing as he was born with a rich family, he failed. However, her looks + the opportunity was too much for him to ignore. He asked if she wanted to stay with him again his mansion, for he had quite a lot of spare rooms. Scarlet finally recognized him as Mackenzie Hartley and jumped at the opportunity, and they went back... when Mac finished his job. A while after that, Scarlet and Mac were living together as close friends. Scarlet gradually got used to this classy lifestyle, and looked up to Mac as an older brother. Meanwhile, Mac became close to Scarlet as well, while sometimes being annoyed at how she did not understand things he was so used to. Attack on Trikon A while after Scarlet and him got close, a new threat emerged - the public was starting rumors know own the Commander was now dead, and that someone had killed him in his own office. Mac wanted to act as if he didn't care, but the loss of someone so important got him all shook. Scarlet sensed this uneasy feeling from him, and thus tried to cheer him up, but Mac was in complete denial with his feelings - he wanted to bring the murderer to justice because knowing someone will kill another made him furious. When the truth was revealed to the civilians, Mac felt even more aggravated. The person was strong enough to defeat multiple agents, and they cornered the Commander in his own office. He wanted that person to have a good conversation with his fist - expectedly, he jumped in glee when GUN offered him the job to "take them out," coupled with a large sum of money. Sure, he was going to violate his "don't kill" moral, but it was worth it. With that, after a few days within the offer, Mac set out to find this so-called Serene Peterjack. It has simple for him to do, considering her energy signatures were off the charts, but this induced fear within Mac. What if she was too strong? He knew that the chances were that only one of them were going to leave alive, so what if he was killed? Mac discarded these thoughts when he found "Serene" (who in actuality was Luna the Bunny). Mac fought Luna for a while, but she really humbled him during the fight. Whether it was that she was strong or he was weak, Luna had a lot of control over him during the fight. He was being put in his place, but no matter how many beatings he took, he always got back up, knowing that if he lost, she would ''kill him. The very thought enraged him, and combined with the fact that he knew Luna had discarded all morals she ever had and didn't care about the people she was killing, he was mortified. Later, he was defeated by Luna, and was prepared to confront his fate as a dead tiger, but before Luna could kill him, Scarlet threw the top a trash can at Luna's bolt beam to deflect the attack (though it shattered into pieces). Scarlet dragged Mac away, counting on the police to help them escape. When Mac had to tell GUN that he couldn't avenge the Commander, he felt ashamed and guilty, and was completely prepared to take responsibility and punishment. But GUN, just glad he was alive, thanked him for his efforts wholeheartedly. Scarlet's Training - High Tension Unlocked! It had been weeks after Mac's defeat at the hand of "Serene Peterjack." The experience disappointed Mac and damaged his own Pride. He felt as if he was fighting against himself - he wanted to say that his failure was simply an unsuccessful job, but to be frank, he felt as if he'd let the whole world down. He vowed that he'd fight Luna again, and that he'd avenge the Commander's murder. Mac also had this other thing on his mind, inching to his thoughts, begging for attention. He was wondering if Scarlet was an addition to his small group of allies... or a burden? He knew she had potential, but it wasn't going to be enough for the intense world that he lived in. He confronted Scarlet about it, and, coincidentally, she was having the same thoughts. The two proceeded to an area where there weren't any civilians, got some logs, milk, and other heavy stuff, and began to train. Mac was able to keep up in a minimal amount of effort. He'd don't this type of training before - nothing about this was new to him. However, while he was gliding through the exercises, Scarlet had a much more challenging time. Sensing this, after they were both spent, Mac told her to take a break. He wanted to see what Scarlet could do... in a fight. When Scarlet returned, Mac pounced on her without any form of warning. Scarlet reacted instantly, and she didn't need to ask to know what Mac was doing. The pair sparred against one another for a while, but Mac was quickly surprised at how good at battling Scarlet was compared to her disappointing performances during the exercises. She was able to fight him with a high amount of skill. However, when they were just heating up, Mac had an idea. He focused his energy into him, and lightning sparked out of him. However, he used that leftover life force that was the lightning to power up, and a blinding flash of light followed. When the light was gone, you could see Mac had achieved the form of High Tension. Surprised by his new power, the two could only gawk at what'd he done. However, it wasn't a long time before Scarlet attacked again, and they continued their match (though it was more in Mac's favor). When they both decided that they were done for the day, Scarlet promised she'd try to get stronger, and Mac said he'd try his hardest to master the form. A Wild Wind Rescue! As Scarlet was the heroine of this part, Mac didn't have much to do. However, he was the one who informed Scarlet about the job of retrieving the Wild Wind Villagers, and while she was on her journey to save them, Mac practiced with his newfound power and tried to hone his skill with it. When Scarlet befriended and brought Terra (the defender of the village) and Alexia (Terra's apprentice) to Mac, though he thought Terra was a pain and voiced his opinions, he actually thought highly of Alexia, thinking that it's hard to want to protect your village when your life is at risk. Thinking she was cool, they'd spend the next two months all talking to each and becoming a quartet. Konton Chaos Later in the month, the dreaded Chaos creature Konton (a fusion of Nazo and Hikari) had finally awoken from his rest and sought for complete and total destruction. However, unlike Luna, revealed his presence right off the bat, alerting ten people - Mac, Scarlet, Alexia, Terra, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy. They all burst in to stop Konton's rampage off the bat. Despite the fight being ten on one, Konton had the edge during the battle. Numbers didn't mean anything to him - he was able to take them all on without getting exhausted. Though Mac was pretty much knocked out at the time, he used his High Tension life force as a last fitch effort and blasted it all at Konton, knocking Mac out along with Konton. When Mac woke up, there were Healing Elemental Rings being used on him and... someone new. That someone was Konton, and Tails revealed that when Mac blasted pure life force energy at him, it collided with Konton's Chaos energy and changed his form, taking the Nazo out of Konton and replacing it with Mac. Mac saw this as an opportunity to make a new "friend" and mold Konton into something awesome, giving Konton the name Kennedy McLeod and introducing him to the world. A Harsh Punishment - Mac and Luna's Rematch! Mac was completely and perfectly content with his life - he’d made four new friends over the past couple months, so he had no problem with it. However, he always had this thing aching in the back of his head, sickening him and annoying him. He would always remember his battle with Serene - the shame and guilt he felt when an untrained Scarlet of all had to risk her life to save him. He had lost a fight before - that was nothing new - but this lady was a threat, and he wasn’t brave or powerful enough to stop her. Mac needed to make sure that that wouldn’t happen again. Ever since he unlocked TAI, he was more confident, and more hungry for revenge… not just for him, but for all the victims of Serene’s senseless murder. He had the brains. He had the power. And most importantly, he had the spark. That is, until Kennedy suggested that he didn’t have anything but the spark. Mac was just training one day after hearing about another report about a Serene attack when Kennedy watched him. Mac didn’t like Kennedy. Always so self-righteous, always so smart. He had tried to destroy everything, too, so he wasn’t the most trusting. And after he failed to mold Kennedy into Mac 2.0, he wondered what he would even do with this freeloader in his house. Kennedy asked Mac what he was doing, and Mac told him that he was training. Kennedy asked what against, and Mac didn’t reply. He didn’t need Kennedy getting in his way - or, even worse, he didn’t want to put Kennedy in danger like he did Scarlet. No one deserved that. But somehow, Kennedy seemed to know what he was thinking. Kennedy told Mac that he wasn’t going to be able to beat Serene with sheer power, and that at his current state of mind, he wasn’t even going to win the mental battle. All this did was annoy Mac, and he asked Kennedy what he wanted, not liking to be lectured. Kennedy just told him that he wanted to help him confront Serene, and Mac was legitimately surprised. Mac started to reject him, telling him that Serene was more of a threat than Kennedy could comprehend, but Kennedy wasn’t having any of it. He said that who was he to be a hero when one of his friends was going to stop a villain without his help. Mac was slightly happy that Kennedy saw him as a friend, but still wanted him away from Serene - not only did he want to keep Kennedy safe, he also wanted the pride of saying he got the last blow on the bunny freak. Kennedy asked him if pride was worth risking his life, and Mac simply smirked back at him with a firm “You know it!” Time passed by as Mac, Scarlet, and Kennedy continued to train in order to prepare for their next meeting with Serene. They had a fair amount of time - Mac worked on his stamina, Scarlet worked on controlling her energy output, and Kennedy found out who he really was in the world (which isn’t really combat-related but whatever). However, they found themselves suddenly stopped in their preparations when Mac got a letter that said “I have Marlee. Confront me in Lotking or she dies :( -Serene“ Mac didn’t waste any time. He got Scarlet and Kennedy and called up Terra and Alexia about the situation. Terra was hesitant to leave Wild Wind Village unprotected, but after some back and forth Mac heard with Alexia, she budged, and they joined the trio. They all headed to Lotking, but as they neared the outskirts of Trikon City, they were confronted by a white, black-haired male rabbit, a grey black-haired female bat, and a young purple-feathered male eagle. They introduced themselves as Luna’s assistants, saying that they’d have to go through them to get to her. Annoyed by these obstacles, Mac told his allies to take care of the trio before turning into lightning and flashing past their enemies. Mac was sensing a strong amount of energy around a particular area, but as he got closer, it got stronger, and he experienced something he didn’t think he would feel for a very long time. He felt fear. He started walking more slowly - he didn’t think that Luna would do anything upfront, so he had to be careful. As he kept walking, he got more and more scared, and less and less sure that he’d be able to face Luna. Then, he heard a CLINK! And looked to his side. He saw Kennedy with a glowing purple arm-sword out, and a knife falling behind him. Mac was surprised, but he knew that they didn’t have the time to talk about how cool his new powers were - they stood side by side, preparing for Luna’s next attack. Suddenly, the knife that Kennedy had blocked was rattling, and shot itself at the duo. Working together, they were able to block it, and after some tiring defensive maneuvers, the knife finally retreated, and Mac and Kennedy headed in the direction of the energy signatures. Now, Mac was sure that this is what Serene was hoping for. It all seemed too fixed for him. Kennedy suggested that she wanted him specifically, and Mac agreed, waiting for her to attack. After taunting her, Serene approached them, and revealed herself as Luna, a Black-Arm/bunny hybrid who was trying to get revenge on all humans and Mobians. Kennedy explained that he was a very small part in her father’s death, and that he wasn’t going to let her continue her so-called avengeance. Angered at this reveal, Luna was about to battle with Kennedy…. But then Mac revealed TAI, saying that he wasn’t going to let Kennedy steal his moment. Together, they fought Luna. Despite their desire to win, Luna was easily able to defeat them, leaving them battered. Mac wondered why they lost - with their combined power, he was sure that they’d be able to win! Luna said that even with TAI and Kennedy at his side, they were still weak, and they’d just be a casualty of her justice. Before she could finish them off, Scarlet shot a laser at her chest, stunning Luna for enough time for Scarlet to catch up to them and for them to finish Luna off with a powerful team attack. Finally, they killed Luna, disintegrating her. Later, Terra and Alexia made it to the trio, and while they were also bruised, they were safe. The group was happy they were all safe, but they still needed to find Marlee. Thus, Mac sensed energy that was similar to his own, and headed to one of the houses in the street. There, he didn’t find Marlee, but instead an energy clone of him that was purple. Mac was confused at first, but Terra said that Luna must’ve lied to him to force him to fight her. Annoyed, Mac blew the energy clone up, smiled at his friends, and revealed that the whole Luna episode was completed, excited to finally get the bounty back from GUN. However, there was an aching feeling that Luna was still going to haunt him... and Marlee was still not safe. Powers After training with elders of villages (and other strong folk) Mac learned how to manipulate his life energy. That alone is a useful ability; he can fire blasts of it, use it to create force fields, and use it to up all of his stats. He can use them in the same way Super Max utilizes his Chaos Powers. However, there is something this Bengal can do that the human wouldn't even ''dream ''about; he can turn his life energy... into lightning. Yep. You heard me. This tiger's an electrokinetic instead of a Chaos Energy-kinetic. BIG change. Mac can turn his whole entire being into lightning, create static electricity easily, run at lightning-fast speeds, generate lightning and use it as a weapon, etc. However, overuse tires him and lowers his defense. Mac can also sense energy. After being with someone for a while, or being with some'thing for a while, he gets a taste of its energy. He's a living radar. This helps him a lot on "finding things" missions and combat, but it also can be used for others purposes. If he concentrates, he can track anything's movements almost to the point of precognition. However, if an opponent's energy is too much for him, he can't track it. After some intense training with Scarlet, Mac accessed a new form - High Tension (known to him as TAI, for Total Awesomeness Incarnate). With this form, his attack power and defense has a huge boost, and his ergokinetic/electrokinesis skills are nothing to sneeze at. He is able to use projectiles and boost his physical attack better in this form, also. While at first he suffered from large stamina drains due to inexperience, in the time of three years, Mac now has complete mastery of the form, able to use it with little drawbacks. Abilities Mac is a good hunter, and not just because of his energy-sensing ability. He can lick the ground and know exactly what one million things were standing there on that day. (Not like he'd ever do that, though.) While not even close to genius intellect, Mac is smarter than most characters in the canon cast. He can figure things out easily, but sometimes, he has to take a step back and let the others do that thinking because he's so confused, thinking boggles his mind. Mac's reaction speed is crazy fast, and I mean ''crazy'' fast. He can dodge lightning, dodge fifty humans punches all at once, but the most impressive feat is being able to keep up with the two hedgehogs just barely. ''It should be noted that he runs at at least half their speed, so this is strictly reaction speed, not running. Skills Mac also likes singing and dancing. He has a perfect pitch, and is very flexible to the point of a gymnast on Earth (but this is Mobius, so... eh.). However, he hides this skill because he wishes not to embarrass himself. Y'know what he doesn't hide? His acrobatic skill. Six flips in one jump, baby! Mac is very fast; not fast enough to match Sonic, but fast enough to create ''moving afterimages of himself. However, running this quickly drains him of energy. In fact, he has many superhuman feats; he can jump very high (gravity still effects him, though), take a continuos beating, and do things Gabby Douglas can't (see above). Mac is proficient with many types of weapons due to his training, and there are five that he carries with him (two of them being pairs, mind you, so it's really three). He has his sword Angel, which allows him to leap, glide and fly long distances. He has his twin handguns Zip and Zap that he constantly uses to throw off or slow down the enemy. (Unlike Scarlet, he doesn't really fire beams from his guns.) Finally, he has the Flash Gauntlets that make him faster, and he can fire flares of energy from them. When Mac is in High Tension and exerts his energy into his weapons instead of himself, they change form. Angel becomes Heaven, causing it to become longer and have chainsaw-like edges. Zip and Zap becomes Taser and Static, which allows them to fuse into one shotgun. And the Flash Gauntlets turn into the Sparkle Gloves, which gives Mac one unique ability - the Cracking Quaker, where he punches the ground and electricity runs through it, shocking whoever is nearby. Weaknesses Mac can get really emotional at times, and is not the best at dealing with traumatic experiences. And when I say emotional, I mean ''EMOTIONAL. He'll start a fight if someone calls him something he doesn't like emotional. As you can see, he is very easy to aggravate, and with his short temper, not the easiest to trust. Sometimes, it's hard to tell if he's a friend or a foe, because he can go from rainbows to just rain in a second. Another thing that you'll notice (especially if you're in a roleplay with him) is that though he can be professional, most of the time he's a cocky jerk who you want to throw into a hole. I mean, he thinks that anyone annoying him is not worth his time. Mac has a lot of secrets, which is natural, because he's a... criminal/public hero(?). He won't even tell his closest friends them, which sends an off vibe, which again makes him hard to trust. If you get Mac really mad, he sends this "get the hell away from me" wave. He can be scary at times, which is not the most positive trait in the book. Mac is also extremely confident in his ability, causing him to sometimes go easy on whatever he's doing. While in most battles, it'd be safest to start in High Tension, Mac simply waits until his opponent presents a challenge. When he does realize he needs to step it up, he'll always rise to the challenge, though. Relationships Canon Friends and Allies * TBA Because he really doesn't have many friends in the canon cast. Foes and Rivals * Sonic Since Sonic is a hero who stops things like bank robberies, the two often meet each other in tense situations. Neither of them really have anything against each other; they just do what they're supposed to do. Sonic is annoyed with how much he has to try and stop Mac at times, but he feels relieved when he learns that Mac has done something good. * Tails/Knuckles Same as above, except Mac doesn't really care for either of them. If they get in his way, he'll stop them. That's all I can say about their relationship. * Amy Mac and Amy have a more positive relationship, because Mac is reminded of his sisters when he sees her. He tries to do as little harm to her as possible, but Amy will hammer him down if he ever tries to hurt her Sonic. Just noting here that Mac has not yet encountered any other members of Team Rose. * Shadow This one is a lot more complicated. Shadow tries to take Mac in; he's a GUN agent, it's what he's supposed to do. Like Sonic, the two occasionally find each other fighting, but Shadow is ten times more persistent than the Blue Blur. He thinks that Mac is uncertain; his mindset is "either you help people or you hurt people - that's how it goes." * Rouge Like Shadow, Rouge has to stop Mac when he does something "bad." However, when he isn't a criminal, Rogue has said before that Mac would be a great back-up member for GUN. She occasionally flirts with Mac, who is not fazed and rather annoyed. * The Chaotix Mac sometimes helps them because he feels that they can assist him with a job. Other times, he's wary of them because one day, they might get a case against him. His rivalry with Espio is his closest relationship on the team (pretty sad, I know); Max thinks ninjas are overrated. Vector and Mac speak at times, but Mac makes sure to stay away from Charmy as much as possible. * Dr. Eggman Now, THIS ONE is just negative. All the ones above were rivalries; this one is just an enemy conflict. Eggman thinks Mac can be useful to him if he somehow managed to roboticize him and take control of the Bengal; this mindset causes him to be punched in the face many times by Mac. He thinks the Doctor is wicked, turning helpless animals into robots, and has said that he'll NEVER take a job from him. In fact, he's gone on his own with a few of Dr. Eggman's enemies (i.e. Sonic) to take him down on more than one occasion. Fanon Friends and Allies * Alexia the Hedgehog After Mac saved Alexia from certain doom involving robots, lasers, and pits of acid, Alexia feels like she's forever in his thanks and has to pay him back, which Mac refuses, but she still tries. Mac thinks that Alexia is a kind and cute kid; wholeheartedly doing things for the good of the world? Who wouldn't like that? While Kennedy is more like the responsible, caring older brother to Alexia, Mac is the rebellious, carefree one - the one that is most likely a bad role model. However, the two still care for each other nonetheless. * Scarlet the Fox Mac and Scarlet are the dream team everyone wishes they could have even for a second. They blend like a smoothie, for they are both so similar that in the end they both end up complimenting each other perfectly. The duo have an extremely close bond forged by friendship, but it wasn't always this way. In the beginning, when Scarlet was a crook and she had tried to face Mac once he caught her, he had only taken a liking to her because she was... visually appealing to him. However, over time, this reasoning broke, and the two simply loved having each other around. Mac and Scarlet place all of their faith in each other, and they'll always have the other's back. * Schnee the Hedgehog These two often clash, and not just because one of them is more understanding than the other. One of them was a cop; the other's a robber (at times). How could they get along great? ...At least, that's what you'd think. Out of the main nine protagonists in the series, Mac and Schnee are the most eccentric, so they get along great. The two's conflicted senses of their themselves sometimes causes them to clash, but they find each other to be very reliable allies. * Kennedy the Chaos Tiger Kennedy and Mac... they have quite the long history. They've been through a lot together, so naturally, they're really close. However, they also serve as foils to each other, with Kennedy's calm demeanor often at odds with Mac's devil-may-care attitude. At the beginning, there were pretty much rivals - Kennedy was always trying to prove he wasn't Mac, so he always attempted to outdo him, and Mac only saw ken as a clone, so he annoyed him. When push came to shove and Luna took Marlee, however... they both realized they had something in common - they were extremely willing to fight for the people they believed in. In The Curse of Day, Mac is with Alexia in VA-TIO's Westopolis with his friends believing that he just wanted a vacation and to use the Emeralds for greedy reasons. However, the truth was that Mac wanted to get the Emeralds to help Kennedy... even if he didn't know how. Would it make him feel more comfortable? Would he restore good memories? Mac wasn't sure, but he felt guilty for plopping Ken into this strange new environment in the first place, and though he had interesting ways of showing it for sure, he really did care about Kennedy. Later on, the duo are like best friendly rivals, having a tendency to argue but usually working together in both life and in troubling situations, as if they were brothers. And though brothers tend to fight and annoy each other, at the end of the day, they care for each other, and really, that's all that matters. At least, to Mac (he'll never admit it, though). * White the Rabbit White is a person Mac can appreciate - witty, and though he can sometimes be a bit overly serious, he knows how to crack a joke at times, too. Mac really likes White's intelligence and how he can easily use it to persuade others, and think that him and White could be partners in mercenary-ing. White will most likely never agree to this, but hey, a tiger can dream, right? * Sephtis the Eagle Sephtis is like the younger brother that Mac never had. Since he only grew up with annoying sisters, he likes the idea of having an annoying brother as well, and Sephtis just fits that role perfectly. He has the same carefree persona (fursona?) that he does, and doesn't take too many things seriously, a lot like the Blue Thunder. Even though it can be hard to have an intelligent conversation with the assassin due to his hyperactivity, Mac and Sephtis are like bros. Foes and Rivals * Terra the Ocelot When Scarlet first introduced Terra to Mac, they both knew that they weren't going to like each other very much. They were both right. When you think about it, they seem to be complete foils to each other - both are speedy cat guardians, but Terra is more disciplined, and Mac sees this as her being an uptight prick. Mac tends to try to joke around and annoy her, using his "witty charm" to get on her nerves. He usually manages to push her buttons, and she'll probably spit an insult at him before ignoring him. The two are very far from enemies, but god forbid they refer to each other as friends. * Tina the Bat Mac and Tina honestly flat-out don't care for each other. Mac finds Tina very boring, seeing as she doesn't take enough risks for his liking, and Tina doesn't really appreciate the lack of morals Mac has. The two don't hate each other, but they never really interact with one another. They do have respect for each other as valuable assets to their "team," however. * Luna the Bunny Mac used to have this cocky attitude towards Luna, like she was just Villain of the Day. But after he heard about the Commander's murder... he realized that she wasn't really just some more fodder. He knew what type of power GUN had, and how much the public depended on them, so the idea of someone killing him just for revenge was sickening to him! (Sure, he probably would've doen the same if offered enough money, but he ignores that part.) After their first encounter, Mac had gone from annoyed to simply scared. Ever since he left his training with Aorki, he hadn't really had a challenge from anyone, so the idea that someone was actually stronger than him was... surprising, to say the least. But after Scarlet saved him, he made a silent vow to overcome his shortcomings and get revenge for both the Commander and his own pride. Until their second encounter, Mac only had Luna on the brain. Though the new friends he'd made were decent distractions, he had one main goal, and that was to get even with the Black-Arm hybrid. Once he got the note from her saying that she had his sister, that was the last straw. He didn't care what his chances were - he was going to kill Luna, no matter what. So, as he headed to her, he was angry - very angry, in fact. That is.... until Ken showed up and told him to calm down, and that trying to beat a person solely fueled by anger with anger wasn't going to get him anywhere. Kennedy convinced Mac to be the bigger - and more importantly, better - person, and this changed Mac's view towards her. He no longer saw her as a threat, more like a pitiful toddler throwing a fit. Gallery Mack Hartley the Tiger.jpg|Mac's main image, done by XophPsycho. Snarky and sparky.jpg|Mac using his electrokinesis, done by Lee! Betteredmackenzie.jpg|Another shocking Mac pic done by Lee! Sonic155'sMac.jpg|Mac done by https://www.deviantart.com/sonic155, thanks! Team Mask.jpg|Mac with his teammates, Scarlet the Fox and Kennedy the Chaos Tiger! Done by Lee! Aether'sAngel.png|Mac's sword Angel in its normal form, done by Aethervallum on Discord! Aether'sAngelColored.png|A colored version, also by Aethervallum! Nice work! Aether'sAngelSFX.png|Angel when Mac inserts electricity in it, done by Aethervallum again! I love these! Bliss'Mac.png|Mac in both of his forms drawn by blissfulangel1994 on DA, thanks! Lucky'sMac.jpg|Mac and Angel done by LuckysixFroggy on the SFW, thank you! Sunny'sMac.jpg|Mac and Angel done by Sunny on Discord, thank ye! WIN 20181016 08 32 57 Pro.jpg|A sketch of Mac with Angel by Sky the Turqoise Cat, thanks! MacvsSeren.jpg|A battle pic between Mac w/Angel and N8's (N8DASPAGR8IOZ on the SFW) character Seren! Nicely done! Lee'sKennedyandMac.png|Kennedy vs Mac w/Angel, done by Lee! High Tension Mac.jpg|Mac in his High Tension form, done by XophPsycho! Lee'sHTMac.png|Another High Tension Mac pic by Lee! WIN 20181016 08 06 00 Pro.jpg|High Tension Mac by Sky again, it looks really good! Quotes "Aw yeah, folks! Don't worry, I'll be here all week!" '-Achieving a S-Rank "I think I deserve an A+, but oh well." '-Achieving an A-Rank'' "Welp, it's better than an F." '-Achieving a B-Rank'' "I feel like my usually amazing skills... are fading!" '-Achieving a C-Rank'' "...Wow. I expected things a whole lot better than this." '-Achieving a D-Rank'' "Nope. Ain't dealin' with this crap. I'm out." '-Achieving an E-Rank'' Themes Neon (RWBY) ''I just don't even NEED to explain how this one connects to him. It's cockiness and thinking you're the best in a song. That's all I can say.' Yosuke's Theme (Persona 4) * I ''don't know how, but it fits him. Under Heaven Destruction (Ragna vs Jin) * High Tension Mac's theme. Trivia * This Mackenzie is nicknamed Mac. Max Irvaron is nicknamed Max. * This Mac is a lot more calm than Max Irvaron. There are a lot of moments (especially in RPs) where conflicts could be solved if I'd used this Mac instead of Max Irvaron. * First tiger! Yay! * Mac was born on August 15, making him a Leo instead of a Virgo, which is what Max Irvaron is. * Mac has a Board-type Extreme Gear called Hikari. He commonly uses it. * Mac is 19 in-universe by The Curse of Day, 20 by the time of Depths of Dimensions, and 21 by the time of Unity. * Named by him, Mac is a member and leader of Team Mask (He got the name by combining letters; 'M'ackenzie, 'S'calet, and 'K'ennedy.). * Mac's voice actor is Yuri Lowenthal, who also did Yosuke in the Persona series. Category:Tigers Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities